


You're Best Friend!

by SkylerScull1



Series: Crystals Must Fall [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, First Dance, French Characters, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Stalking, Texting, Witchcraft, Witches, creepy texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: You moved in with your best friend Mercy, but just a few days after you moved in you stared getting stalked by this girl who's obsessed with you.. she watches your every move... and in the beginning you never knew who she was.... She claims SHE'S your best friend.. she tells you she loves you... But does she really? And is this girl to be trusted? Does this girl have something to do with Mercy Your Best Friend?





	1. The Old House of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story involving the lives of three girls who met the Morflien family at a later time in my "Crystals Must Fall" series.

"Hey Mercy, Want me to help carry your bags?" I said as I waited for Mercy to get all her bags out of her locker, tomarrow was the last day of school so we had to get all of our stuff out of our lockers.

"Sure Geno! Here!" Mercy said as she gave me a pretty pink and blue bag.

I walked Mercy outside and we walked to our house, you see Mercy is my best friend and I just moved in with her a few days ago, and we already got all of my stuth into Mercy's house, it was a 3 floor mansion, people called it "The Old House Of Mercy", another name for it being "The Mansion Of Mercy", It belonged to Mercy's grandmother named Mother Mercy, Mercy was named after her grandmother as you can tell, and decided to live in the mansion and take care of it after her grandmother died.

"Hey Mercy... have you been sleeping lately you seem tired?" I told her as she stopped and looked at me smiling.

"Don't worry Geno! I'm fine, it's just theirs alot going on that's all!" She said with her plastered on never ending smile that was always on her face no-mater what.

"Ok if you say so." I tell her as she unlocks the front door of her house and lets me go in first.

"I'm going to go to bed ok Geno?" Mercy told me as she walked up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom.

"K Mercy! Goodnight!" I said as I walked up the stairs with a book in my hand and walked into my room that was just next to Mercy's.

"It's gonna be a long day tomorrow ...." I whispered to myself as I put my book-bag next to my bed and then sat down and started reading my book.

Before I new it I fell asleep, darkness swallowing me whole.

I remember when I first met Mercy... she was being bullied and kept smiling even as they beat her and ripped her book-bag to pieces... she forgave them, and was nice to them, but it didn't matter, I saw what was going on and stopped the bully's and ended up scaring them off, they pleaded for they lives... Mercy thanked me and gave me a hug, I bought her a new book-bag and we became very close friends, I visited her house often and had many sleepovers with her, and then just a few days ago I moved in with her.... She's my best friend.... I'd never leave her... I wont let anyone hurt her.

Yes... I'm over protective... but... I LOVE her.... Nothing can tear us apart... or atleast I thought so... LOVE is a scary thing... Isn't it?


	2. Your Best Friend

I woke up due to my phone ringing, seems someone was trying to text me.

I picked up my phone from my table near my bed and looked at the screen, turning it on.

Unknown User: Hello GenoLaya.... How are you?

You: Uhh Good? Who are you Btw?

Unknown User: I'm your best friend.

You: Huh? What do you mean?

Unknown User: You know what I mean... 

You: No I don't... Please tell me your name.

Unknown User: My name? Oh theirs no need... You already know!

You: No I don't... your being really creepy..... Goodbye.

I turned off my phone and slowly got un-dressed.

I put on my Green short sleeved shirt and then put on some blue shorts.

I finished brushing my hair when my phone went off again.

I turned my phone on and read the text.

Unknown User: You look pretty you know... nice figure....

Now this is scaring me... I looked around my room but saw nothing... and my window was closed and so were the blinds and curtain.

Unknown User: Scared? Don't be.... I love you Geno~ 

You: Who are you?

Unknown User: I already told you... I'm your best friend!

You: Leave me alone.

Unknown User: Goodbye Friend~

I turned off my phone and put it in my pocket.

I got out of my room dragging my book-bag with me.

"Hey Mercy!" I yelled across the room as I saw Mercy waiting for me at the frount door.

"Hello Geno! You look scared... something happened?" Mercy said, her smile never fading as I went down the stairs and ran over to her, catching my breath.

"Ya.... Something happened..." I said as I looked at her, thinking back to what happened a few minutes ago.

"Want to talk about it?" Mercy asked kindly as she held my hand and we both exited the building.

"Well.. I think I have a stalker..." I told her, she gasped and looked at me concern spreading across her features but her smile still intact.

"A-Are you ok Geno! T-Tell me what happened!" Mercy said as she looked at me pleading for me to continue.

"S-Someone texted me... I don't know who it is and.. they said they loved me... they also said I had a nice figure... and said I looked pretty in my outfit but... no-one was around when I looked around my room and after I did that they asked why I was scared...." I told Mercy as she looked at me still smiling but honestly concerned.

"Tell me next time they text you! Also keep an eye out for shady figures!" Mercy said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ya I will Mother." I told her as she giggled and we both walked to school.

Right before we reached the school I noticed a girl staring at me, the girl had green eyes and red hair like me and Mercy, her hair was as long as Mercy's aswell, and she wore a white dress with a purple shirt over it and black leggings, she was underwieght and her hair was soaked.

Me and Mercy ran into the school building, the entire time the girl with the green eyes never looked away from me.

Something about that girl made me scared but also feel weird inside... Who was that girl?


	3. Dianna the Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Warning.... this chapter has a but of uhh.... well... Geno's stalker puts a move on her... so beware...))  
> Geno and Mercy meet Dianna and Geno realizes something might be wrong with the weird anti-social girl with pretty red rain-soaked hair and grey knee length dress.....

Me and Mercy put our bags in our lockers and then got to class.

We got through rolecall when the girl I saw earlier walked into the classroom.

"U-Umm Ms. Willow... I-Uhh am a new student here... My name is Dianna Wood... Sorry that I was late.." Dianna said as she walked over to me and sat in the seat next to me.

"It's ok Dianna just don't let it happen again..." Ms. Willow our teacher said as I got up from my seat and asked Ms. Willow if I could go to the bathroom.

She said yes so I went to the bathroom across from my classroom and waited for the sound of lunch to come.

Once it came I got out of the bathroom and went to my classroom to eat my lunch after grabbing my lunch from my locker.

Once lunch passed I skipped class again by staying in the bathroom... it wasn't like the teachers cared anyway.

Finally it was the end of the day.... everyone else already went home early I guess... all except me and the new girl Dianna.

I went to my locker and started to get out my stuth when I felt something grab my shoulder.

I turned around and it was Dianna.

"Hi---" I was stopped from saying anything more when Dianna pushed me against the locker next to mine and kissed me on the lips.

I tried to fight back but she kept me pinned on the locker.

"L-Let me go!" I yelled trying to fight back against her.

"NO! I LOVE YOU GENO! I-I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR AWILE NOW!A-AND I REALLY LIKE YOU!" Dianna yelled as she slid her hand down my struggling body. 

"You look so pretty Geno~" She breathed as she pressed me against the locker even harder causing blood to trickle down my back.

"H-HELP SOMEONE!!!" I yelled trying to excape her grip... she was to strong.

"Don't even try Geno~ No one can hear you~" She told me as she pressed her entire body against mine, she put her lips to mine.

I pushed her off of me and ran for it, picking up my bag from on the floor and running.

I ran into me and Mercy's house and locked the door behind me.

I ran straight into my room and locked myself in, breathing hard.

"No... this isn't fair..." I choked out as my phone rang.

I saw who was called and blocked the number... it was Dianna... 

I slipped into bed, still shaky from what just happened.

I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight...

I grabbed my phone and watched some youtube for hours until I fell asleep.


	4. Tango Santa Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dianna sneaks into Geno's room like the creeper she is, Geno and Mercy go to a party!

I woke up due to Mercy calling my name.

"GENO! GET DRESSED AND COME DOWN STAIRS FOR BREAKFAST, IN 30 MINUTES WE ARE GOING TO THAT PARTY!" Mercy yelled from downstairs as I got up from bed... I can't believe I forgot that we are going to some dance today.

I saw that my window was open so I closed it and then went into my closet to see if I have any dress's to where to the party... turns out I don't.

I looked around my room untill I found a red tango dress that I've never seen before with a note on top of it.

The note reads:   
"I got you a dress for that dance you are going to, meet you there sweetheart!   
-Signed Your Best Friend Dianna" 

Reading the letter out loud I ignored the fact that she broke into my house and silently thanked her... but it still was really creepy none the less.

I noticed that there was red leather high heals near where I found the dress, I tried both the dress and high heals on finding that both were my size and looked rather pretty on me.

(Here is what the Dress and High Heals look like: 3d1beed4310e30ca4704c824c316e7 valentino-red-tango-leather-pu ))

I liked how it looked so I ran out of my room and down stairs.

I went over to where the kitchen/dining room was and sat down waiting for Mercy to get down cooking breakfast. 

About two minutes later Mercy came into the room wearing a green tango dress and green high heals, she was holding two plates, both having some pancakes and two lemons on it.

(Here is what Mercy's dress and high heals look like: 131f0ab43bc5dca1b671480db9afb0 QQ截图20140205184555-600x600 ))

Mercy gave me my food and then sat down with hers, we both finished eating after about 10 minutes.

"Hey Geno how are you today?" Mercy asked me as she looked at me, still smiling like always.

"I'm good how about you?" I asked as her smile wavered but then returned in a split second, concern written on her face.

"Geno... don't lie to me, I know something is bothering you." Mercy said as she sat up and then walked over to me, looking me in the eyes, her hand on my shoulder.

"Remember you can tell me anything..." Mercy said after a minute of silence.

"I know... but I don't want to talk about it...." I said looking down at the floor as Mercy grabbed my plate and hers and began walking to the kitchen to clean the plates.

"To answer your question I'm having a great day so far, I can't wait till we get to that dance." Mercy responded as she cam back into the room and grabbed her keys from the table.

"Thats good.. We should get going now right?" I asked as I got up and followed Mercy to the car.

"Yep!" She responded with a wide and caring smile on her face.

Me and Mercy went into the car, and Mercy drived us to where the dance was, you may be thinking its against the rules to drive at the age of 18 or under, but where we live there is no such rule, for well... reasons.

"Geno we're here!" Mercy said as we got out of the car.

We were 2 minutes late it seemed, since it took about 20 minutes to get to the dance.

We walked inside the building and was greeted by Dianna.... She was wearing a black dress and black high heals, the dress showed alot of her skin, making me blush, her red hair was in a bun and their was a red flower in her hair for decoration.

She had light pink lipstick on, but that was all the makeup she had on at the moment.

(Here is a picture of what she is wearing: 6101a6e532cd65d9d91e7b39eb1b00 high-heel-bow-closed-toes-plat )

"Hi I didn't know you two would be here! Its nice to see you two again!" Dianna giggled as she walked up to us smiling kindly.

"Can I have a hug? Ya know s-since we are friends?" Dianna asked, feeling nervous as she looked at me.

"Sure I guess..." I said as I tried to hide how scared I was of her, and because I didn't want to hurt anyones feelings, plus theirs no way that she'd put a move on me infrount of this much people right?

"Yay!" She yelled as she hugged me tightly making my heart flutter.

Dianna let me go and then started to hold my hand.

"Lets dance!" She yelled as she dragged me to the dance floor.

Music started to play, it sounded very familiar... It was the same music I danced to with my dad before.

(( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3vsiiRK5GU ))

We started to dance, she pressed her chest against my back and then slowly came infrount of me, I knew the dance moves so I held her around her waist and spun her, I put my hands on her back as we continued dancing, I spun her around again, we close to each other, almost to where our nose touched, I held her hand, listening to the music and dancing to it the way my mother taught me. (If you want to know how they danced then the video above is how they danced except they are both girls xD)

I spun her around again as we danced, everyone around us watched, making me feel nervous.. we couldn't be THAT good at dancing could we? 

We continued dancing to the music everyone around us watching in awe, Mercy smiled at me as me and Dianna danced, I felt really nervous since, first I was dancing with my stalker, and second everyone was watching me.

I could feel the heat spread across my face as we danced..... I didn't like dancing with Dianna for many reasons but I kinda enjoyed it, so did Dianna, I would of stopped dancing with her but I was kinda scared at how she would react.

I have to say... she was really graceful and she looked really pretty in her dress.... Wait what am I thinking?

Am I falling in love with my stalker?!


	5. The Witch Of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mercy's mom! She's a witch.

The music finally stopped....

"Can you let go now?" I asked unsure of how to tell her I want to stop dancing.

"Nope! One more dance... please?" She asked her eyes gleaming.

"Ugh Ok...." I tell her as a new song comes on.

(( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdhTodxH7Gw ))A. Piazzolla. Libertango))

I danced with her as people clapped their hands and even started dancing to the music aswell all except for Mercy who stood their watching us dance with a smile on her face.

The dance of passion... isn't that what the Tango is called?

I spun her around my hand touching her back she dipped her head back, pushing her chest upwards.

We spun around the dance floor, she grabbed my face, I pushed her hands away.

I put my hand on her back again and spun her, still dancing.

I was surprised that she knew the moves to the song.

I spun her around again, us dancing across the dance floor, everyone watching us.

After a few minutes the song stopped and I let go of her.

"I'll be right back..." I said as I walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I stayed in there for a few minutes just looking at myself in the mirror when someone knocked on the door.

I opened it and in came Dianna, she closed the door behind her and locked it.

Dianna held me against the bathroom walls.

"Sweetheart... You know I'm happy that you are wearing the dress I got you~" She whispered into my ear, she giggled and then slid her hand down my body, lifting up the skirt of my dress.

"W-What are you----" I asked as she kissed me on the lips, and pushed me to the floor.

She got on top of me and smiled.

"Darling.... You know I love you... right~?" She said as she looked me up and down.

I didn't saw anything as she slid her hand onto my chest area.

"I wont let anyone take you from me~" She whispered as she bit my neck making me moan against my will.

"Darling.. will you be mine?" She asked as I thought of a plan to escape.

"No...." I said as I got her off of me and slammed her into the wall.

I ran out of the bathroom closing the door behind me, and tried to find Mercy.

"Hey Mercy! Can we get out of here? I'm tired..." I lied when I finally found her.

She took me by the hand leading me outside of the building and into the car.

"Yep! I've been waiting to go since we came here!" She said still smiling as she drive'd us back home and as we both got out of the car.

"Fun day tho right?" Mercy asked me as we walked into our house closing the door behind us.

"Uh Ya I guess.." I lied, fake smiling as she went into her room.

I locked the front door and all of the windows before heading into my room.

I sat on my bed playing video games for about an hour when I heard someone knocking on my window.

When I checked, no-one was their so I just went back to sitting on my bed.

I turned off my phone and decided that it was time to go to bed.

I fell asleep, being brought back to the abyss I call my mind for another night.

It was the middle of the night, I looked at the clock it said 10:35 I think, my vision was blurry so I couldn't really tell.

I was about to get up out of bed but I noticed that I couldn't move.

"What the?" I said as I noticed that I was chained against my own bed.

"You finally woke up..." I heard someone say as I saw red eyes in the darkness.

I saw a girl about my age, she had black hair and was wearing a black dress that went down to even below her ankles, her eyes were completely black with red pupils, and she had completely white skin.

"W-Who are you?" I asked her as she walked up to me.

"I'm your best friend...." She said her voice demon like.

I couldn't say anything anymore it was like my voice box was cut out.

She was holding a knife.

"I'm Mother Mercy...." She said her voice glitching, as I noticed that she had a cross over her black dress.

She held her knife over where my heart would be.

"Protective, Playful, Sweet, Flirty, Romantic, affectionate, Sadist, mischievous, immature, excessive, sneaky, loyal, insane, and energetic." She said her voice deep and demonic, and static covering her words making it hard to know what she's saying.

"A person of interest, a witch of morals let you be protected I shall be your recoil, smart like left no creative emotional pull of the right, I won't let you die tonight, for your soul is gold your heart is black, your brain is in control, and stalked you might, As long as you stay within this house your protected but beware of the girl, she will try to kill if you can not stop it I am the witch that this town fears, this spell will help you with your fears!" Her voice boomed becoming more demonic as she looked at me with pity.

She stabbed me in the heart causing me to scream.

I woke up in confusion, feeling a slight pain where my heart was.


	6. Maman est de retour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophien (aka Geno's mother) is introduced and gets to stay at the house.

I woke up on the floor as Mercy opened the door to my room and walked in.

"Hey Geno! Get dressed we are going to meet your Maman today at the store!" Mercy told me as she smiled and helped me up from the floor.

"Oh Ya... Maman is going to be staying here for a few weeks... I forgot.." I said as Mercy giggled and then left my room.

I got dressed into some purple dyed shorts and a black tank top, and then exited my room after putting my phone in my pocket.

"Come on!" Mercy told me as she opened the frount door.

I ran downstairs as Mercy exited the building.

I followed Mercy outside.

"Lets walk to the store it isn't very far Geno." Mercy told me as I held her hand and we both walked the remaining 5 minutes to the store, as cars raced past us.

"Maman should be here...." I muttered as I looked around for her.

I saw a woman with blond hair, she was wearing a black sun hat and was wearing a half shirt, showing off some of her skin, she also wore a black mini skirt and black high heals.

The woman was facing away from us, the woman was my mother Sophien Chari but people just called her Sophie.

My mother turned around and saw me a smile spreading across her face as she ran my way and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Bonjour mon cher Geno, maman est revenue de France ~ ! Comment vas-tu mon plus doux enfant ?" She asked, looking happy to see me.

"Bonjour maman I'm doing great! I'm so glad your here to visit!" I said as I hugged her, Sophie hugged me back, out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone looking at me, but they disappeared. 

"Miel, allons à la maison de la miséricorde, je parie qu’elle est aussi jolie que vous, mon cher !" Sophie announced as she broke out of my hug and looked at Mercy.

"Ya sure! Follow me I'll bring you to our house!" Mercy said as she began to walk to the direction our house was, Me and my mother Sophie following behind her.

Once we got their my mother gasped, when she saw our house.

"J’avais raison que je vois ! Mais il pourrait utiliser certains travaux..." She said, the last few words she said with disgust.

"Maman please speak English..." I muttered as Mercy opened the front door to our house and me and my mother walked in.

"Mon enfant, je parle Français, si je veux, vous ne sera pas moi patron autour de satanés enfant !" Sophie said, making me even madder.

"Maman I'll set up a bed for you in the guest bed room.." I told her as I walked upstairs her following me.

I walked into the guest bedroom and got some blankets and some pillows out and put them on the couch that was resting in the guest bedroom.  
"Chérie, je vais obtenir conformable ici, s’il vous plaît laissez-moi tranquille !" Sophie said as she pushed me out of her new room closing the door behind me.

"Ok Maman...." I muttered with hate as I walked over to my room and opened the door.

I went into my room, closing the door behind me and collapsed on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Hello my dear Geno, Mama came back from France. How are you my sweet child  
> 2) Honey, let's go to the House of mercy, I bet she's as pretty as you, my dear.  
> 3) I was right I see! But it could use some work...  
> 4) My child, I speak French, if I want, you will not be me boss around pesky (demon) child!  
> 5) Honey, I'll get conformable here, now please leave me alone!


	7. Goodnight Mother

I woke up and walked out of my room, I opened to door to My mothers room and walked in, she was awake and just laying down on her bed.

"*Venez ici cher." My mother Sophie said as I obayed her demands and walked over to her sitting next to her on the bed as she sat up.

"*Mon enfant... Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire... Promets-moi que tu ne seras pas fâché." Sophie said to me as I looked at her, in confusion wanting to know what it is that she wanted to tell me.

"*Mon enfant je t’ai jamais dit cela, mais vous avez une sœur nommée Elise Diane Woods, elle était un enfant adopté et disparu à l’âge de dix ans, personne n’a trouvé son corps, mais la plupart des gens pense ma fille comme mortes ou disparues.  
Désolé, que vous n’étiez pas informé plus tôt, enfant." Sophie told me, talking slowly as I took in her words, It surprised me.... was Elise Diane Woods the same person who is stalking me? Does that mean that.... my stalker is my sister??? I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER?!

"Maman.... I need to go...." I told my mother as I walked out of my mothers bedroom and walked into my room..... I turned on my phone... Diane had texted me both yesterday and today I start to read the texts.

Unknown User: I see you with that woman, I'm watching you... who is she? 

Unknown User: You hugged her?!! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL HER NEXT TIME SHE DARES PUT THE MOVES ON YOU!

Unknown User: Why aren't you answering my texts? Please text me back my love...

Unknown User: Why are you ignoring me?! TALK TO ME NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!

Unknown User: Thats it... I'm killing that blond haired woman that you invited into your house, You'll never see her again.

Unknown User: I'm here now.... I'm in your house and I have a knife to that lady's throat.

I stopped reading the texts... it seems that the last text was recent.... suddenly I hear a scream coming from my mothers room, I drop the phone on the ground and run into my mothers room.... she's dead on the ground a pool of blood surrounding her..... I see Diane standing over my mother, her clothes are splattered with blood and she's holding a bloody butchers knife, Diana smiles once she see's me.

"You are finally here... I've been waiting, I killed this lady for you.... are you happy? Are you proud of me?!" Diana yells as she laughs and spreads her arms wide as if she was waiting for a hug, I look at her in horror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU MURDERER?! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!! I'M NOT PROUD, I'M NOT HAPPY, I'M MAD! I HATE YOU, WHY DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH MURDER? WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD STILL LIKE YOU AFTER THIS?! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH ME!" I yelled as I fell to the floor crying, as Diana looked at me surprised and put her arms to her sides, her smile faded, but came back after a second... it was a sad smile.

"Why...? I did this for you... and if you wont except it? I'll just kill you dear, die like the rest, sweet lilac, I will get away with this for it comes from the heart! I know you will still love me no matter what! For love is strong My dear! Now die." Diana said to me as she walked over to me, I backed away till I was back against the wall, Diana stood in front of me smiling and showing fake empathy, and hovering the knife above where my heart would be.... she smiled crazily... love really is a strong thing... isn't it?

It can even drive you crazy... to the point of murder.... it's the strongest thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Come here dear.  
> *My Child, There is something I have to tell you, promise me you won't be angry.  
> *My child I never told you this, but you have a sister named Elise Diane Woods, she was a adopted child and disappeared at the age of ten, no one found her body, but most people think my daughter as dead or disappeared.Sorry, that you were not informed sooner, child.


	8. Death is Sweet So is LOVE

Diana... my sweet sweet killer and stalker stood before me her knife ready to pierce my skin.... she held her knife high and laughed.... tears escaped my eyes as I looked at her in terror.

"Goodnight Geno my love." Diana says in a bitter sweet tone as she swings her knife down.....

........

........

.......

........

........

........

........

........

.......

........

She missed.

Her knife falls out of her hands and into Mercy's as Mercy holds Diana to the ground, Diana trying to fight back, all I see is red as Mercy stabs Diana in the chest causing Diana to scream and blood to flow out of her mouth and on to the floor, Mercy cuts open Diana's throat and arms and legs cutting Diana's body into pieces as blood covers both the ground and Mercy.... I watch in horror as Mercy smiles at the damage she's done... she stabs Diana in the chest repeatedly even though Diana was already dead... when she's done she lets go of the knife and walks over to me.... she hold out her hand and smiles kindly at me... she saved my life.

I grab onto her hand and she pulls me into an embrace... I hug her back and cry onto her shoulder.

"Shhhhh.... It's ok... It's ok~" Mercy whispers to me as she hugs me tighter and lets me cry my heart out.

"I.... I thought I was g-gonna die..." I cryed as she stopped hugging me and smiled... she looked into my eyes and smiled... everything was blurry from the tears and I couldn't think straight.... 

"It will all be ok in the morning.... go to bed Geno.... it'll all be ok... you'll be fine." Mercy whispered as I nodded at what she said and as she stopped holding my hands, I walked out of the room as she looked at both my mothers and Diana's body, she smiled at me as I walked outside of the room, closing the door behind me, I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it, I went inside my bedroom and collapsed on my bed... I fell asleep instantly, the thought of what happened not even reaching my mind.

When I woke up.... I realized what happened.... terror and realization flooded my mind.... and sadness.

I walked out of my room tears flooding my eyes as I opened the door of my mothers room.... the body's were gone, so was the blood and all of my mother's things... any proof that both Mercy and my mother living in the house was gone, except for a picture of me and Mercy in front of the house.....

Written on the back of the picture was the words:   
"You'll see me very soon, Goodbye, Love Your Best Friend..... - Mercy"


	9. The Return Of Mercy (3 years later)

It's been three years since i've last seen Mercy, I remember what hapened, I remember her blood soaked dress and sweet smile. Mercy disappeared from The House Of Mercy over 2 years now, the teacher said that she moved out of town due to her parents putting her into a new school but I know the truth.... she's a murderer, she might of saved me from my fate.... but she's still a murderer, she left our town for that reason.

I made my way into the school, and put my bag into my locker, I then went into my classroom and sat down, everyone was already at their seats and the only seat left was one in the back.

"Everybody! We have a new student that you might recognize!" My teacher said as a girl entered the classroom, I didn't recognize her at first, she had red dirty hair and familiar blue eyes, even her clothing was familiar even though it was ripped and faded I still remembered her.  
Terror filled my mind, she came back after all these years, she came back for me.

"Mind introducing your self?" My teacher said to the girl who I knew oh so well...... The girl looked at me smiling kindly....

"Greetings.... I'm Mercy, but all of you know that oh so well~" The girl giggled... her giggle sent shills up my back and I was quickly reminded of Dianna.

What happened to her?

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
